Kanaedolph
Type of Character Sub-boss Status Alive, Leader of the Rakuen Maigo, Admin of Fist of Zeromus Stealth Skwad Appearance A black pikmin wearing blue camouflage pants, blue heavy duty armor with a skull symbol, a blue shirt, a spiky helmet, a gas mask, blue infrared goggles, and eleven dog tags around his neck, that read (In order from left to right): Sonicolai, Waltiz, Gust, Stone, Leeve, Jambi, Articulate, Cutlass, Keijo, Tangol, and Kanaedolph. Without his equipment, he looks like a black pikmin with big white eyes with black pupils, face-paint, and a scar that goes from the left side of his right eye to his nose. He speaks Japanese, Russian, Korean, and English. Powers He rarely uses his powers, preferring to fight with his weapons, but when he does, he can fire balls of dark energy at his opponent, create a large dark/water bubble that rapidly damages non-blues or blacks and allows him to attack them easily, and he can do a damaging slam that creates a large shockwave of dark energy that does major damage to all opponents near him and knocks them down, but it can dizzy him and lower his stamina if he uses it too much in a row or from too high. His weapon of choice for assault operations is the RPG-32 (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl51-e.htm), and his sidearm of choice for assault operations is the MAG-7 (http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh20-e.htm). His weapon of choice for stealth operations is the Device DM (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl53-e.htm), and his sidearm of choice for stealth operations is the AEK-919K (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg56-e.htm). He is actually pretty weak on his own, but with his min, he can be a large threat, as he will use them to his advantage (Like performing tag-team attacks with assassins, or riding on aerotroopers and attacking with them). Weaknesses Light, electricity (It short circuits his goggles and renders them useless for a while), fire, and explosions. Resistances Darkness, water, physical attacks/being eaten, and poison (His gas mask protects him from it) Immunities ??? Personality In battle, he is strict, very aggressive, intelligent and very, very mean. Outside of battle, he is rather cocky, clumsy, and can actually be pretty funny (Make sure he doesn't see you laughing at him, though, unless you like having a arm where your leg use to be). History Mostly unknown. He considers himself Epsilon's apprentice, but that is up to debate. He is mostly known by the name of "bug-eyes" from other black pikmin due to his large eyes, but it usually doesn't end well for the poor sods that call him that... Themes Main: Theme Of "Dr. EGGMAN" (Sonic Adventure) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAmr20af0ts) In Battle: Skate Or Live (Vs Lucas) (Scott Pilgrim Vs The World) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG2QqJwIo0A) Trivia Character belongs to Bat; I have uploaded him because I think he's a pretty damn good example of a Black Pikmin. His appearance with his equipment is based on the Tengu Commandos (From Metal Gear Solid 2) and the I-SDF troopers (From Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory). He is the only Asian member of FoZ (The Rakuen Maigo don't count). His and the Rakuen Maigo members eyes are a Starfy reference. Category:Main Character Category:Villains Category:Black Pikmin Category:Major Characters Category:Characters